Unbreakable Apathy
by Midii Bloom
Summary: For now it is small, a simple fic that will soon include HGxDM, HPxPP RWxBZ.. More inside.
1. The Begining

Discalimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the affiliates, nor am I getting paid for anything written here.

Author's note: For now this is just the begining of a story. I accept both Flames and reviews, critcism is a good thing.. I would also like to mention a few things such as: My typing isn't the best, I tend to typo because I type too fast, and on the worse side I don't have word, nor do I have an editor. So.. Enough with my typing skills. I also am not free to sit down and write most of the time. I do have a busy life with school and work. Now with that said, I will update when I can, if I deem that people are actually reading my fanfiction, after all if I have no readers, why should I update? If it was simply to write down words I don't need to, I can keep them in my head, I'm just selfish enough to want to share them with other people. This now concludes my rather long Author's note.

Summary: I have a basic outline of what I wish, if you do not agree with how I portray the characters then really that is your porblem, I know that in a way that contradicts what I said above as to accepting flames, however an opinion shouldn't be flamed and these are simply my opinions on the characters, I have mine, you have yours, they are like armpits, they both stink, I simply have better smelling deorderant. Now onto my summary, this will be a romance between a set of characters they are as follows HGxDM, PPxHP, RWxBZ.. There wilol be twists and turns, music, shared dorms between the heads, jealousy and such. That is all I can share for now.

Warnings: I know this is getting long but be patient. Blaise Zambini is a guy character.. Ron Weasley is a guy character.. Put the two together, ne? Yes, they are Gay here, get over it. there will be foul language, sexual situations, drama, darkness, apathy, and angst. For all those who like that there will also be small amounts of fluff, silly situtations, and cute catch phrases. Deal with it.

And now the story begins..

* * *

Malfoy Manor, 1998-

Blonde tendrals clouded his vision as he diupped his head to stare at the ledger book before him. The accounts were sorely lacking since his father's reign over the Manor. They were missing large amounts of money that had been used to fund the Death Eater's wishes and the very desires of their dark lord. Draco Malfoy looked up as he heard the door to the study open and close only to see a very beautiful middleages woman, atleast at one time she had been beautiful. Years married to Lucius had taken the spark from her eyes and now they held nothing, no emotion at all, the same eyes that now adorned himself. He felt a wave of hatred wash through his bones as he pushed away thoughts of the man he had once called a father, the same man who had escaped the wizard prison and never returned home. As time passed and Draco attended his sixth year at Hogwarts the manor fell completely under his control, the experience had sombered Draco greatly, no longer did he spend friviously like the prior Master. He bought only what they needed, today he had made a day to go to Diagon Alley, he needed school supplies for his upcomming year, his final year. Draco smiled kindly at his mother and awaited her to move farther into the room, with her staring at him form the other side of the desk he closed the ledger book and spoke to her, his voice soft, touching, he knew she was not as mentally sane as she should be, the ordeal with Lucius thorugh out hteir marriage had ruined her. She was now a meek mouse, when she had once been a roaring pureblooded witch, nonetheless he spoke to her, as a son should his mother.

"Good morning mother, Did you rest well?"

"Good morning, Draco. Is all well?" Narcissa moved towards her son, smoothing back a piece of loose hair, such beautiful blonde hair, but it was impossible to see who he received the colour from. She smiled down at him a motherly way when he simply nodded, she was glad that he was taking care of everything, what a sweet boy. He would always be here for her, she knew. She needed him, needed his strength. Her fingers smoothed the tenderal back within the mass of his hair "My son.. Master of the Manor, seventh year student, and Head Boy.. I'm so proud." Her mind was too fragmeneted to realize that such stress upon a boy could break him, she thought her sin invicible and agreed in anything he did.

However, Draco never mentioned his worries towards the fragile ghost of his mother, he let her live in her ignorance world of bliss. Soon he stood and joined his mother, it was then that they moved towards the fire, threw in a gust of floo powder, and decended upon Diagon Alley.

* * *

The Burrow, 1998-

It was finally their seventh year, or was soon to be. Harry and Ron had paused within their breakfast to argue over the lastest Quidditch match, it was silly relaly, afterall it was only a game! Ginny sat on the far edge of the table, dreaming about her recent beau. It seemed as if she were always dreaming of boys, and a different one every minute. She glanced down at her barely eaten plate and let out a sigh, only to be greeted with curious looks from her two best friends. Hermioen Granger let a large smile slide across her lips "Don't worry, guys, I'm just trying to figure out how I work around my Head duties to get all my homework done! It's sure going to be a hectic year, huh?" She had made Head girl, but she wasn't particularly worried over how to get her homework done, she had always managed before, what really bogged her mind down now what the fear of who the Head boy was. Neither Harry nor Ron had received the position, and she only hoped tthat it was a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff with the honor, and not a Slytherin. Especially not him. She stuffed a piece of egg into her mouth and began to chew, she wasn't hte least bit hungry but she needed to make them think everything was fine. She watched them nod in approvement and then they began spatting again.

Mrs. Weasley soon had us clear out plates and then ushered us towards the fireplace. It was our last year of Hogwarts, and so our last year to be buying our supplies for the school year at Diagon Alley. Hermione was saddened by this thought,a nd a bit worried. What would happen to their friendship once the year was over and they graduated.. And one though sturck that was worse then any before, what if the war struck during their time at Hogwarts..

* * *

AN: Short, but it's only a begining. I was going to have them meet at Daigon alley in this chapter, but I am not.. Because I'm starting to become ill again. Maybe next time.. 


	2. A gift

Author's note: Blaise Zabini, in case you are wondering is a character that appears in the first book. He is the last name sorted during the sorting ceremony and is sorted into Slytherin. After that he isn't mentioned and has been known as a genderless character until Ms. JK announced that he was male and will make an appearance in the sixth and seventh books. Other than that nothing is known about the boy. So for the moment I have the liberty of twisting him to my will. I wonder how off from his true personality I will be.

And now on to chapter two…

* * *

Diagon Alley-

The two blondes descended upon the popular shopping area with ease and propriety. They were greeted almost simultaneously by a flock of their 'peers', conversation drained onward, talking of who had created the latest scandal and rumors that were heard, yet nothing important was ever spoke. Draco let out an inaudible sigh and politely excused himself, making the excuse that he needed to gather his school supplies. He gave his mother a charming smile and then set off towards the robes shop, he had grown so much over the summer, and now towered over six feet. He pushed open the door of the store and was greeted by the mistress personally, as was customary due to the money purse in his pocket. Every store he went into he was waited on personally, as if they were looking at him and asking 'I was good to you, does that mean you will buy more?' He sent her a smile, the same smile he had been taught to project before he even knew how to walk, perfection was the basis of being highly born, and he strove to achieve that perfection, at least in front of a crowd that mattered.

He ordered his robes and she took measurements, and soon he was at the counter paying for the robes. He took out an amount in order to pay for the robes but left before the tenderness could hand him his change. It was the last year he would be shopping here for his School Robes so he might as well leave a… lasting impression. He glanced down at his school list, the letter sent from Hogwarts every year only this year it had contained his Head Boy badge, his next stop was the bookstore. He started towards the shop only to be met by his mother half way; she apologized for her girly chatting and set out with him towards the bookshop. As the pair entered, the boy's eyes fell upon the form of a shapely young woman with her nose in a book. Her hair fell down in soft brown curls around her mid-back, her body held shapely curves through her muggle clothing, and her face was clear from any misshapes, the only problem was that she was the face of his enemy. He purposely crossed to the other side of the store, his mother following him without a word. When he came to the counter he announced what he needed loud enough for her to pick up the sound of his voice..

'_And in the eighteenth century Amelia the wicked had such distaste for muggles in white clothing that she caused enchanted tomatoes to chase them wherever they went.' _Hermione stared at the text in the book and could help the small chuckle that slid past her lips; a witch had actually caused tomatoes to chase after people, those poor people! She smiled and closed the book, running her fingers over the title, Famous Witches in the Muggle World. Vol. 1. There were twelve volumes in the series and how she longed to read each one, but she knew she would never be able to afford them, and if she were to ask her parents it would seem a little over done, to pay that much for a set of books, no matter how she desired to read them. She sighed softly and then turned abruptly at the sound a male cocky voice. Large chocolate hues rapidly searched through store until they fell on a young man. His hair fell in a popular style; a few strands had fallen to rest above his eyes. His eyes were amazing, a silvery blue that would melt any girls heart, and cause her to tingle from head to toe. He had grown taller and stronger; it appeared that quidditch had done him well over the years. Another voice turned her head, that of a woman. She stared in wonder at the beautiful woman that stood next to him; it was so obvious that he was her mother. She had beautiful blonde curls, and the most beautiful eyes, like her son's, but she looked haunted, as if she were no more than an empty shell trying to live through a past. Hermione turned to replace the book on the shelf before the next words stopped her action.

"Draco, Darling, Have you found out who is Head girl yet?" The middle-aged beauty spoke in soft melodious tones.

"No Mother I have not, and No Mother it is not Pansy, She was rather upset when I received the Head Boy badge and she received only a letter." Draco looked rather annoyed as he waited for his books to be gathered. He hated not knowing whom Head Girl was, however he had the sinking suspicion that she was standing only a few feet away.

"That is sad, well I hope you find out soon, you know it is customary for the Head Boy to buy the Head Girl a gift, at least it was when I attended Hogwarts.. Has that changed, Draco?" She looked worried over the prospect that she had missed some important renovation within the school until she saw her son nods his head.

"Probably, but if it pleases you Mother, I will stick towards the tradition.."

Hermione stared in disbelief, how could Dumbledore had done this to her? To them? Her worst fears had just been confirmed, Draco Malfoy was Head Boy. She blinked at their last words sunk into her brain, a gift? The day Malfoy bought a gift for her was the day that Harry bent over and kissed his toes. She smiled some at the humorous picture that posed before stepping forward, his eyes intent on her enemy "You're Head Boy?"

Draco turned to face her, the annoyance on his face made it clear he thought she was nothing more then a sickly mouse that had the misfortune of running across his newly polished shoes. "Yes, Granger, that is what I've said. Do you know no manners? It is impolite to listen to others conversations.."

She opened her mouth to speak, but the bookkeeper had just returned and noticed the book in her hand "Ah, Miss Granger, you know you can't just buy one book from the series you must buy all twelve right?" Hermione blushed a little and nodded.

"Yes, I know, I was just looking and then I got distracted I must have forgotten to put the book away." The next words spoken surprised her the most as they came from Malfoy's mother.

"Hermione Granger? Oh I read about you, in the newspaper, about you and the Potter boy. Tell me, did you really cheat on Harry Potter with victor Krum?" The woman looked so interested, as if he life depended on this small piece of rumor, scarlet once more filled Hermione's cheeks.

"I was never dating Harry, it was just a lie. So, No, Ma'am I didn't cheat on Harry with Krum, I.." She blushed a bit more as her next words slipped from her glossed lips. "..dated Viktor Krum."

"Oh! How joyous! Young love, Tell me are you still dating him, dear!" Draco watched as his mother's eyes lit up with school girl charm, it was rare that anyone brought any emotion from the woman, and usually it had only been him, to have Granger accomplish that within moments of meeting her sparked his anger to no end.

"Mother.." The word brought her back to reality, and once more brought he polite, somber look upon her face.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid I've over stepped my boundaries, we've not even been properly introduce. I am Narcissa Malfoy, the mother of Draco." She smiled softly yet politely.

Hermione blinked at the sudden changed in the woman and mused that something wasn't quite right, did Malfoy had the same hold over his mother that Lucius had? She hoped that poor woman wasn't being abused.. "I am Hermione Granger, Head Girl of Hogwarts.. And no, I am no longer dating Viktor, long distance relationships are so hard to manage." Hermione smiled sweetly towards the woman and saw that Malfoy once more had a sour look upon his face, so now he knew whom Head Girl was.

"Oh? You are Head Girl, What luck! Draco, dear, now we know who you will be sharing a common room with this year! Isn't that lovely?" Narcissa smiled, a small smile that was shared between a Mothers to her son, it was then that her eyes caught something in the window. "Oh my, is that Mrs. Parkinson? Oh children if you will excuse me please.." The woman then left, so quickly that Hermione was boggled by the sudden shift in moods perhaps she was Bi Polar.

"Sir, Your books are ready.." Draco turned from her then and scanned over each book and then consisted to nod in approval.

"Good, and I'd like those books there.." He pointed towards the set of books that would be a complete set of twelve however the first was missing.

"But sir, those are very expensive, are you sure you wish to purchase them."

"Of course.. Do you doubt my ability to pay for something as measly as a set of books?" The blonde had taken on a deadly look; the bookkeeper had just indirectly insulted him and his name.

"N.. no.. Not at all, Mr. Malfoy." The man quickly ran up the sum and asked for the sum of money while Hermione stared in disbelief, he had just bought up the only set the store own! Now she would never be able to read them! In the meanwhile, Draco was pulling the money from his pocket, the most he had ever spent in this bookstore.

Damn those set of books! He sneered and shrank his schoolbooks, then place them in his pocket, without a further word he stormed from the store, leaving the large set of books behind.

Hermione stared in amazement as he left and then looked to the book within her arms "Oh no, he forgot his set of books! How could he have done that so easily, I mean.. He just paid for them.." She turned to the shop keep in distress only to be greet by his calm smile.

"That's because, my dear, they are for you. You see. . Ever since Lucius Malfoy has disappeared, he has done nothing to upset Narcissa he cares for her greatly. So he kept his word and bought the Head Girl a gift." Hermione simply stared at her new set of books, completely dumbfounded. Draco Malfoy had just bought her a gift, and she couldn't be happier. She smiled with glee and collected the items before leaving the store.

* * *

Author's Note: That's the second chapter, a little boring, but what can I say?.. I hereby dedicate this chapter to my only reviewer LunaMarshal. I would also like to state that I do not give thanks to my reviewers name by name that simply takes up too much time. I take an exception now because this review is the only reason there is a second chapter. Feel Lucky Luna. And.. .. .. .. Thank you….. 


End file.
